


Once Upon A Starlit Night

by Militem (ava_militem)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Foreign Princess, Hand Jobs, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Mild abuse at the beginning, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Regency Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_militem/pseuds/Militem
Summary: Arthur Maxson is the sole heir to his family's estate. His father has long hounded him to marry but his heart belongs to the Captain of his household guard, Hugo Danse. No one has come between them before until a beautiful and exotic Princess attends the gala his father put together in hopes young lord Arthur will choose a wife.





	Once Upon A Starlit Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tess1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/gifts).



> Cynthia Arete belongs to the amazingly talented Tess1978! Thank you for cheering me on all the time! *blows kisses*
> 
> Oh, and I should apologize now to Jonathan Maxson because I turned him into a bit of an awful person.

“What about Madam Carvolie? From that godawful place in France? Her daughter should be of age now.”

“Her daughter is, but married to another Lord I’m afraid,” Haylen, the Head of House informed her lord.

Jonathan Maxson, ruler of the esteemed Maxson estate unleashed a rather grotesque belch, “A shame. She would be the perfect bride for Arthur. Where is my son anyways? Captain?”

The Captain stiffened as the Lord’s eyes fell upon him, “Late, I’m afraid.”

“What do you mean late!?” the large beast of a man bellowed, striking the guard captain hard enough to split his lip, “I told you to make sure he was here on time!”

He could taste copper.

“There was a delay to the port, your son will arrive after the ball is scheduled to begin.” The guard captain replied without a hint of pain or displeasure.

Lord Maxson huffed as he wiped his hand on a rag before reaching for his goblet of wine. “Inform me the second he arrives, Captain,” he commanded before downing the cup’s contents, "Or I'll mount your head on a pike."

_ I hope you choke on that wine, you bloated swine. _ “Of course, my Lord,” The captain placed a hand on his sword hilt and bowed before exiting. 

How Jonathan Maxson had become Lord of the Maxson Estate was still a wonder to him. The man was only concerned with two things: the amount of coin in his pocket and when he’d get his next meal. Captain Danse hated the man, loathed him, and had it not been for Arthur he would have left years ago.

The night was to be a grand affair, a ball for all to attend far and wide. Danse would have wondered why Lord Maxson would part with so much coin had he not seen the number of eligible bachelorettes arriving hourly. He meant to marry his son, a thought that weighed heavily on him.

They loved each other, but their love was frowned upon, forbidden. Had Lord Jonathan Maxson known of their affair, he would have Danse hung or run through with a sword.

_ Like I run my sword through his son… _

Danse smirked despite himself as he closed the door to his small quarters. The captain changed into his finest armor and attached the ornate golden hilted-sword Arthur had gifted him before he headed out into the ballroom.

\--

Arthur tried to focused on the steady clap of the carriage horses’ hooves against the bricks that made up the road to his family’s estate as he stared at the steel pocket watch in his hands. He could hear the music from the courtyard as the carriage approached but did not relish the thought of attending the gathering his father had thrown. He wasn’t a fool. Lord Maxson had long hounded him to choose a wife and at twenty-and-seven he rightly should be married. Only his heart belonged to another, a man.

His thumb brushed the ornate surface before he popped it open to admire the gears working away inside. It was a gift; he remembered Hugo wishing it was gold or silver, only for Arthur to silence him with a kiss.

“It’s perfect, lovely. I’ll carry it always.”

A happy sigh left him at the memory as he straightened his posture and looked out the window at the castle looming over the fields between them. All the windows were lit, and the stone was almost golden in the lights of an innumerable number of candles.

As the carriage rolled to a stop Arthur stood and opened the door before the driver could for him. He stretched his legs before pulling a small bag from his pocket. 

“Go make a few laps around the town before coming back, Rhys. I don’t want my father to know I’ve returned just yet.”

He wanted his arrival to be a surprise.

\--

Lord Maxson’s grating laughter could be heard even above the music echoing through the ballroom. He was drunk, red-faced, and speaking all too loudly with Lady Abigail Ingram. The poor woman had lost both legs and her husband in an unfortunate carriage accident and now she was to lose her hearing. Oh well, it wasn’t his place to rescue lords and ladies from the torture they put each other through.

The Captain sighed as he went over the names of the important lords and ladies in attendance, people he had to know. Sir Edward Teagan, Bishop Markus Quinlan, Lord and Lady William Cade alongside their young twin daughters, Lord Cedric Kells and his unruly rabble of children. 

His eyes suddenly fell upon an unfamiliar face. She was beautiful, exotic, with dark hair that was pinned up perfectly and golden tan skin. And her eyes, he could see them even across the room, they were blue as sapphires, bluer than Arthur’s. The sight of her had Danse holding his breath as he tried to recall a name and failed. Her sapphire eyes caught his own and his breath left him in a gasp when she smiled at him warmly. 

The captain straightened and smiled back just as a strong grip on his wrist had him unceremoniously yelping as he was dragged into the adjacent hallway. He spun to face his assailant only to smile at the face of his love.

“Arthur!” he cried a little too joyfully.

The young lord quickly pecked him on the lips, “Hello, Hugo. I missed you dearly.”

Arthur’s smile slipped away as he ran his thumb gingerly over the fresh split on Danse’s lip, “Did my father do this?”

Danse took Arthur’s hand in his own, kissing his knuckles softly, “Just a cut, my dear.”

Before Danse could say another word, Arthur grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him further down the hall towards the gardens. The guard captain tried to protest but it was of no use when Arthur had something on his mind. They rushed through the garden and into the grande labyrinth, Arthur pushing Danse against the wall, overgrown with ivy, and crashed their lips together. Danse moaned as Arthur’s tongue pushed into his mouth and they kissed one another with months of pent-up longing. Each kiss was needy, devouring as they swallowed each other's gasps.

Danse’s hands slipped down Arthur’s chest, over his clothing and armor until they found the tie of his slacks. He broke away with a gasp, pushing Arthur’s collar aside as he trailed kisses down his neck, undoing his lover’s pants before slipping his hands inside. He wrapped his hand around Arthur’s hard, velvety length, stroking him as they continued kissing, sloppily.

“I missed you too…” 

Danse sunk to his knees, crouching as he freed Arthur’s hard length, the sight of which made his mouth water. He ran his hand up it once more before wrapping his hand around the base and taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

\--

Arthur tried to fight the buck of his hips as Danse’s hot mouth slid over his length. He closed his eyes, knocking Danse’s helmet off and he grabbed fistfuls of hair, drawing a long moan from his love which felt like it reverberated through his whole body. 

“Hugo, oh yes, just like that…”

One of Danse’s hands cupped his sack, adding to that searing heat that was quickly building in his body. His knees were growing weak as he lost himself in the sensation of Danse’s mouth, taking more of him down his throat, swallowing around him. He wanted this to last, their time together, the warmth, the…

“Oh, my!”

A sweet feminine voice broke their trance immediately. Danse coughed and spat out the cock in his mouth before he fell backward onto the grass. Arthur turned away and tried to tuck his erection back into his pants. He cursed himself for being to so careless. 

“Who goes there?” he heard Danse and he heard him draw his sword.

The reply came as a cheerful giggle, warm and bubbly.

“Princess Cynthia Jasmia Saffira Arete,” she purred, “I apologize for interrupting you, but I figured it was better me than the pair of guards about to walk by. You were both quite loud…”

_ Oh, wonderful, a princess has caught me and my paramour... _

Arthur tried to will the heat out of his cheeks as he turned to face the princess who had stumbled upon them. He was about to tell her off but the second their eyes met all words left him. Princess did not do the lovely woman before him justice, she was a goddess. Silky black hair, braided and pinned perfectly atop her head and adorned with the finest jeweled pins. Even in the low light, he could tell her eyes were blue, her skin a rich caramel. She was adorned not in a gown but in layers of the most luxurious silk fabric he’d ever seen, which was saying something considering silk was one of the many things his family traded and good silk was hard to come by.

“My dear, it seems you’ve caught my guard-captain and I during a rather... important meeting,” Arthur said as he straightened his collar and composed himself.

“A meeting, you say?” The princess laughed softly.

Danse sheathed his sword and stood between the woman and Arthur, “I was just tidying his lordship’s…” Danse turned quickly to look at Arthur’s feet, “gators. There was some dirt from the road. I was simply polishing his boots.”

The captain sounded rather sure of himself despite the skeptical look on their intruder’s face. The Princess Arete walked calmly over to Danse’s fallen helmet and picked it off the ground.

“Where I come from, we do not call that ‘polishing boots’,” she purred, handing Danse his helmet and holding his gaze.

“What would you call it?” Arthur asked curious to see where she was taking this.

Her stunning blue eyes broke away from the captain’s and met Arthur’s, “I believe your words for it are ‘oral sex’.”

Both men coughed and sputtered, red-faced, trying in vain to disprove her statement but failing and eventually they just looked at each other. Arthur ran a hand through his hair as Danse replaced the helmet atop his head.

“Alright, you caught us. What do you want? Gold? Silk? Rapport? A favor?” Arthur asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lady Arete said nothing as she slowly circled and looked both him and Danse up and down, humming occasionally. 

“I need none of those things,” she said finally, her voice a low purr, “I would simply like someone to dance with. The people here like to stare, but their faces say they do not like me.”

“Well, my father’s friends are a bunch of uncultured prudes…”

“Your father is Lord Jonathan Maxson?” she said with no uncertain amount of surprise, “You are Arthur Maxson?”

Danse pressed a hand over his face, “Oh, Arthur…”

No turning back now…

“Yes, I am,” Arthur said calmly, striding forwards and offering the woman his hand, “And it would be my great honor to dance with you, Princess Arete.”

\--

Danse couldn’t stop thinking about how utterly and thoroughly screwed he and Arthur were. True, she seemed harmless, and she was certainly beautiful beyond words, but Danse knew nothing of this princess or even where she was from.

It would only take one word to Lord Maxson and Danse’s head would be on a pike. Yes, she seemed uninterested in doing so and maybe she would be kind enough to spare Danse’s life. 

Danse still felt warm where her eyes had run over him. He knew it was improper to gaze at a princess for as long as he did but she didn’t seem offended. Contrarily, she seemed intrigued, which was preposterous given he was only a guard. He wouldn't even be captain if not for Arthur's insistence and was unworthy of someone so fair.

The captain trailed behind the pair as they strode towards the mansion. They seemed to be discussing where the princess hailed from. Most of the conversation was lost as the duo were drowned out by the music filtering from the Great Hall. 

The pair made their way onto the dance floor and the captain resumed his post by the main entrance. 

In little time Lord Maxson had identified his son and his brash cheering could be heard echoing off the walls. Danse watched as he tried to push the lady on Arthur's arm away only for Arthur to gently steer his father away. The anger apparent on his Lord's face was enough to make Danse forget this could very well be his last night in the manor. 

As the music continued, most of it French if Danse was correct, Arthur turned away other suitors and continued his dancing with the beautiful sapphire woman. They moved together as if they were one, elegant and flowing, perfectly timed and never missing a step. Danse was entranced and torn at what unfolded before him. Not only were they in sync but Arthur was smiling and laughing as he spoke with the woman. 

During past galas, Arthur always played hard to get, never giving more than one person his full attention for longer than ten minutes. He slowly grew jealous, of Arthur, of the Princess Arete, and his armor grew too hot and constricting. He motioned for one of his soldiers and ordered them to watch his post as he stepped out onto the balcony for some air.

This was it, this was the woman who was going to finally take Arthur away from him after years spent together. Princess Arete was beauty, captivating and unforgettable. What made the thought of losing Arthur worse was Danse was just as upset over the fact he would never know what her lips would feel like against his.

\--

"You move with such grace, Lord Maxson. I've never danced with a man of your talent before," the Lady Arete purred.

"You flatter me. Hugo and I practiced frequently in private," Arthur responded as he released and spun the woman in his arms.

He was enjoying himself, and Cynthia, quite a lot.

She was the only child of the Prince of a country that, unfortunately, no longer existed thanks to the Ottomans. To keep her safe, her father had moved her out of their home in Greece to the hillsides of London. The Princess was less a princess and more a fugitive of her country. Her father had recently decided to move his entire business to London, out of Greece and the taxation and treachery of the Ottoman Empire and the chaos caused by Napoleon’s war. Growing problem Arthur was all too aware of.

Her intelligence and good-naturedness were as clear as her beauty. She sought to continue her father’s business and eventually carry on in his name.

"Tell me more of Hugo?" she asked after the song changed from one by Godard to a composition by Mozart.

"Hugo?" Arthur asked, eyeing her skeptically, "What do you want to know?"

"It's clear you care for him deeply and I would like to know more about you both. How long have you been together?"

"Both?" Arthur asked confused, “We’ve known each other for years. Had our fair share of  _ adventures _ before we discovered our mutual attraction.”

“Adventures?” Lady Arete laughed, her cheerfulness was endearing to Arthur, “You only care for men?”

Arthur smiled, “Hardly, but we’ve become somewhat exclusive over the years. Why do you ask?”

"Where I am from people are more, how should I say it, open in terms of their relationships, more people involved,” she said, batting her lashes at the young lord, “You're both very attractive men."

“You’re a gorgeous woman.”

“I’m happy to have stumbled upon you both when I did…”

Arthur's cheeks flushed as they continued dancing with one another, speaking when their closeness permitted.

"I never thought I would find you attractive, the rumors of your father and all."

"My father is King of the Swine and I try very hard to be a different man than him," Arthur replied with a frown.

“Clearly,” Cynthia purred, running a hand down his strong arm and making Arthur’s cheeks glow.

"I thought you wanted to know about Hugo?"

"Yes, I do."

"Uh, well, he's probably the only man in this house who isn't out to gain something for himself, he’s surprisingly charming and funny when you get to know him, unwaveringly loyal..." Arthur looked up to the main entrance, to the spot Danse normally occupied and found it occupied by another guard, "And he seems to be missing...excuse me, my lady."

The young lord bowed and departed from the lovely woman, ignoring the attempts of any others as they sought his attention. Captain Hugo Danse never left his post and his absence worried Arthur deeply.

“Where is the Guard-Captain, soldier?” he asked the man on duty.

“Sir, I apologize, but he did not say,” the man replied nervously, “I believe he went in the direction of the balcony.”

Arthur thanked the man before heading towards the side balcony he knew Danse would have chosen. 

Danse was leaning heavily against the railing, a glass of wine resting next to him. He looked up when Arthur entered.

"What are you doing out here?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"Thinking."

"Dangerous sounding word, my dear."

"I think it's time we stopped fooling around."

Arthur gaped at his love, "Is that all we were doing? Fooling around? Being foolish?"

"We were lucky no one caught us earlier, who knows what your father would have done," he straightened and drank a mouthful of his wine, "Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Princess Arete."

"Hugo, what are you saying?"

"That we need to stop this all right now. You should marry and so should I, and we can't marry each other," Danse replied, taking another large gulp of wine, "And it's clear you admire the lady. She's lovely, you should, it's only fair. She’s perfect."

Arthur was speechless, his throat paralyzed and unable to respond. Thankfully, he did not have to.

"I don't think it's fair for other men to decide what is right for me."

The Lady Arete had followed Arthur out of the Grand Hall. She stood a respectable distance away from the pair.

Danse coughed and straightened, casting his eyes to the ground, "M'lady. I apologize if I have offended you."

"Oh stop that," she chastised Danse, walking over to where they were standing.

"You're making grand assumptions, Captain Danse, and I don't appreciate them," she began, "You assume I am interested in Lord Maxson, that I want to marry, and that you are not an option yourself."

"I am but a humble guard-captain, my lady..."

"Hush," she said, pressing a finger to Danse's lips and making him jump in surprise. She removed it slowly and Arthur has to suppress an inappropriate noise.

"You assume I would want to choose one of you over the other, come between you, but where I come from one may have many partners. Maybe I want you both."

Arthur's eyes widened, her words on the ballroom floor making sense, "Both?"

Danse's own eyes widened in response to Arthur, both stared at the woman as she drained the remainder of Danse’s cup.

"However," Cynthia smiled, looking at both men, "I think, maybe, it's only fair I know what I am getting into."

She stepped up to Danse and ran a finger up his breastplate and Arthur watched his eyes darken. He looked at Arthur who smiled and shrugged.

"It's clear to me you both care for each other, and I would not desire to come between you...well... not emotionally."

She closed her eyes and hummed, the sound sending a wave of heat through Arthur, and clearly through Danse as well, who was watching the Princess Arete with dark eyes.

"I'm sure we can all come to some sort of agreement," Arthur said as he surreptitiously adjusted himself.

There was something about watching Princess Arete flirt with his lover that did unexpected things to him. He'd expected to feel jealous, but instead, he was trying to suppress the warmth spreading through his body. He took a few steps until he was directly behind the princess.

"I think Hugo may need more convincing," Arthur purred, his hands coming to rest on Cynthia's hips.

She leaned into Danse and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

\--

Madness. Danse was convinced he had simply lost his mind when the princess leaned in and kissed him. Arthur was standing there with a look he knew all too well on his face.

Cynthia ran her tongue along the seam of his lips causing Danse to gasp and allowed Cyn to slip her tongue into his now open mouth. He gazed at Arthur whose eyes were darkened with desire before he brought his hands to Cynthia's face and kissed her back. 

Her mouth was warm and welcoming, her lips drew Danse in for a deeper kiss. He could hear Arthur’s breathing becoming heavy as he continued to kiss Cynthia, tasting her as her tongue explored every inch of his mouth. The soft sound of their lips smacking together filled the air.

She pulled away and spun in Danse’s arms before she pulled Arthur to her and started kissing him. The jealousy he felt earlier dissipated instantly as his body reacted to the sight in front of him. Arthur wove his hand into the princess’ hair as she grabbed at his shoulders. Danse placed his hands on her hips, pressing her into his love and trapping her between their solid bodies. 

He watched as Cynthia’s hands trailed down his chest and moved to Arthur’s waist and she pressed her palm against the obvious bulge in his pants. Arthur moaned into her mouth and Danse leaned in and started kissing the back of Cynthia’s neck. The woman purred and pressed herself against Danse as best she could given his decorative cuirasse.

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private?” he suggested.

Arthur nodded into his kiss before breaking away from Cynthia, “Good idea, Captain.”

Danse lead them through the servant’s tunnels to Arthur’s quarters to avoid prying eyes. He had the path memorized. He opened the door and ushered them inside before he locked them all in the room.

Cynthia stood between the men, her eyes hooded as she smiled at Arthur and then himself. 

“What would you gentlemen like to do?” she cooed.

Arthur chuckled, a deep warm sound that Danse never tired of hearing, before he began removing his own ornate clothing. The young Lord unbuttoning his tailcoat and set it aside before he proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing, “If this evening goes the way I think it will, we’re all overdressed…”

The sight of Arthur bare never ceased to make Danse’s knees weaken, his body was strong, solid and covered with a generous amount of hair, his erection curving away from his body slightly.

“Would the lady like me to undress the Captain of the Guard?”

The princess smiled and moved to Arthur’s table, pouring herself a glass of wine, “Please do, and call me Cyn.”

Arthur strode past Cyn and pulled Danse against him, kissing him deeply as his fingers began undoing Danse’s own buckles by memory. Danse moaned into Arthur’s mouth, his eyes darted between Cyn and his lordship. Piece by piece, the armor was removed, then his slacks were undone and dropped to the floor. Arthur broke their kiss and finally pushed his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. He felt rather exposed standing naked in the centre of the room, his cock hard and straining.

Cyn placed her glass on the table and slowly walked over, “May I touch you?”

“God, yes, please,” Danse replied.

Cynthia cupped his face in her hands before she ran them over his hard, lightly furred chest and stomach and back up before descending down his arms. She took his hands and placed them on her hips before she returned her attention to his body. Danse began kissing her again as she ran a hand over his length. He tried to find a seam in the silk wrapped around her body, growing frustrated when he noticed Arthur casually stroking himself as he watched them kiss.

“Arthur,” Danse chastised, “The lady is overdressed and you're standing there pleasuring yourself.”

Cyn’s head whipped around causing Arthur to smile mischievously at her before he released his dick. He stepped up to the pair and began unpinning the Princess’ silks, folding them neatly as he unwound the luxurious fabric from her body. Danse found the edge of her shirt and pushed it over her head, her jewelry chiming as it was released from the fabric and bounced against her bare breasts. They folded and placed her clothing aside before they both beheld her.

“You must be the goddess of beauty, my dear. I’ve never seen another woman so lovely,” Arthur purred, placing kisses on Cynthia’s neck just below her ear.

Goddess was a fitting word indeed, Danse agreed, cupping her breast and teasing her nipple between his thumb and finger. He watched her eyes flutter shut and her mouth open in a small ‘o’. 

“Lovely, indeed,” Danse muttered before kissing her again. 

Danse ran his hands over her body, reveling in her perfectly smooth skin. One hand trailed to her apex and when he stroked her folds he found them wet. He removed his fingers only to have Arthur grab his hand and suck the juices off them, causing both Cynthia and Danse to gasp.

“Shall we?” Arthur teased as he gestured grandly towards the bed.

The princess turned to the captain and took him towards Arthur’s large bed, pushing him gently until he was laying on his back. She took a pillow and propped Danse’s head before he grabbed her and pulled her down for another kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, which she met with her own. 

After a moment, they broke apart gasping for breath. Cynthia rolled off to the side and began trailing kissed down his body, tonguing his nipples and placing the occasional nip on his flesh. Danse felt her delicate hand wrap around the base of his dick and she squeezed him gently, eliciting a moan. 

As she stroked his length, Arthur came to kneel beside the woman, kissing her passionately before breaking apart. He leaned down, Cynthia stilled her hand as he gave Danse a long, slow lick from the root of his length to the tip. When he pulled away Cynthia repeated the name action with her own tongue. He melted under the two set of blue eyes locked to him and two mouths working him.

They alternated between stroking and sucking his cock, taking turns pleasuring the man at their mercy. Danse arched off the bed as he was powerless to do anything else, fisting the sheets as the telltale heat of his orgasm began pooling in his gut. 

“Ah-Arthur…” Danse groaned as he pawed at his lover’s hand.

Arthur cupped his sack and engulfed his entire length, his head began bobbing as he sucked and swallowed. Cynthia stuck a finger in her mouth before she slipped her hand between them and pressed it against Danse's hole. The sensations overwhelmed him. His hands flew to grab Arthur's hair as he came with a hoarse shout down his lover's throat, his vision going white as a string of profanities left him.

\--

Arthur swallowed everything before releasing Danse’s softening length, crawling up the bed to kiss his partner who was still boneless and panting heavily. 

“What a lovely sight,” Cynthia purred.

Arthur looked at the woman and saw she had a hand between her thighs and was running her fingers through her folds. The young lord crawled over to her, pressing his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily. Arthur slipped his hand between her thighs and pushed aside her own digits, finding her clit and making small circles that had her gasping into his mouth. Cynthia grabbed onto his shoulders tightly as he pushed two fingers into her wet pussy, fucking her with his finger, encourage by her mewls and cries as she pressed her face into his shoulder. 

A firm hand grabbed and kneaded his ass cheek as he continued his attention to the princess. Arthur removed his fingers when she began to rock against his hand. He craved her, wanting to taste her again and moved suddenly, switching positions and pressing her against Danse before he pushed her thighs apart and licked her from ass to clit in one long, slow motion. She was deliciously wet and Arthur pulled back only to dive in once more, sweeping his tongue between her damp folds. A keening cry left her and Arthur looked up her body to see Danse's arms around her, grasping her breasts and teasing her nipples, running his hands all over her body. 

Once more Arthur dipped his head and ran his tongue through her folds, before clamping his lips over her clit and sucking. Her hands pulled at the roots of his hair and she came with a loud shout, her body racking and pulsing with pleasure as Danse held her in his arms.

Arthur sat next to Danse as she writhed, his lover stroking his rock hard cock. He wanted to push into Cynthia's sopping folds but also did not want to force himself on her.

Her eyes opened and she watched Danse's hand stroking Arthur's length before she met his eyes, "Go on, what are you waiting for?"

Arthur made some guttural growl before he grabbed her hips and entered her in one fluid thrust that made both Cynthia and Danse gasp. He leaned in and kissed her deeply as his hips rocked against her. 

"Tell me what she feels like, Arthur," Danse said, his voice husky.

Arthur broke away, he could see Danse's cock was straining once more, precum leaking onto his abdomen, "Like heaven, warm and soft. God, Hugo, she's wonderful."

Cyn was biting her lip, her cheeks flushed, as Arthur continued to fuck her, "Yes, keep going..."

Danse turned her face to his and kissed her, muffling her erotic gasps and spurring Arthur on. His hips began to pump erratically as heat coiled in his gut. He wanted to keep going, to spill in her but he pulled out, Danse taking his cock in hand and stroking him a few times until he spent himself on Cynthia's stomach.

The princess disentangled herself from under Arthur, and moved to straddle Danse's hips before she guided him inside, "Keep going." Her voice was drawn and needy.

Arthur watched Danse's thick length slide in and out of her wet pussy, the sight making his spent cock throb. As he caught his breath, Arthur leaned in and sucked one of Cynthia’s nipples into his mouth, teasing the other with his thumb and finger. 

The princess cried out once again just as Danse pulled out and stroked himself to completion, coming on his own stomach. They lay together for a long moment, breathing heavily. Arthur eventually pulled Cyn into his arms, kissing her cheek as Danse stood on shaky legs to retrieve a cloth. He dipped it in a washbasin before returning and wiping Cyn’s body clean and then his own.

“How are you feeling, Princess Arete?” Danse asked.

Cyn hummed and stretched, “Excellently drained. I could stay here all night.”

Danse leaned in an pecked Arthur on the lips, before the young lord spoke, “A wonderful idea, however, I feel we’ve been gone a suspiciously long time and I fear my father may kill Hugo here for his absence.”

Cyn reached out a hand to Danse who helped her to her feet, “We wouldn’t want that now would we.”

She kissed both men before they helped each other dress. Arthur fixed her hair while Danse ensured her clothespins were in place before making sure Arthur’s hair and clothing were set.

“Come,” Arthur smiled, “I think I have an announcement to make.”

Arthur took Cynthia’s arm and Danse opened the door for them and the trio made their way back to the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I was aiming for a 1790's era England but it's fantasy so please ignore any historical inaccuracies. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to Tess for letting me write Cyn into this silly AU!


End file.
